


Alone

by theweightofmyfandoms



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Pining, Trektober 2020, because life isn’t fair, but guess what, he doesn’t get one, jim just really needs a hug ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweightofmyfandoms/pseuds/theweightofmyfandoms
Summary: Jim wakes from a nightmare and hears Spock getting ready for bed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Alone

James Kirk awoke in a cold sweat. Another nightmare. It had been forever since he had slept a whole night through.

He supposed he could tell Bones. Bones could probably give him something. But then Bones would worry and he didn’t want Bones to worry. Besides, he didn’t really want a hypo anyway.

He heard the soft sounds of Spock getting ready for bed in their shared bathroom. Since Spock needed less sleep than Jim did, he often went to bed much later.

Out of nowhere, Jim was overwhelmed with the urge to go to Spock. He had no clue what he would say, but honestly he didn’t care. He wanted Spock to hold him close and tell him it was going to be ok. Maybe then it would be true.

Logically, Jim knew he was being irrational. For one thing, Spock sying it was ok didn’t make it true. Spock was a Vulcan anyway, not to mention his first officer.

Pushing down these thoughts, Jim turned to face the wall. Silent tears slid down his face. He heard Spock leave the bathroom and let out a near-silent sob.

A dull ache settled in his chest that told him he would sleep no more tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Trektober day three is up! I decided to use a wildcard today because I didn’t have any ideas for the actual prompts.
> 
> You can find me @theweightofmyfandoms on tumblr if you like!


End file.
